14 Ways to a Heart
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James hated Valentines Day so much. But can a certain blonde boy make him change his mind about the holiday in just 14 days? Will Kendall's amazing idea of showering James with gifts win the brunette boy over? Kames.


**It's Valentine's Day! Of course I just haaadddd to write this. Like I could resist the flufflyness of Kames on this special day!...Ok that made no sense. But oh well. Ok, umm…just read and Enjoy! : )**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

**14 Ways to a Heart**

"And like he totally said we are going out for Valentine's Day!"

James rolled his eyes as the blonde preppy girl named Jo continued to gush over her amazing boyfriend.

"Seriously. It's not even the first yet and she's already talking about Valentine's Day?" James whispered harshly to his Latino best friend that was seated on the side of him.

Carlos only laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"That's Jo for you." He said, chuckling still. James rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his teacher, trying to block out the annoying voice of Jo Taylor.

It was nearing that time of the year, the time where couples showered their loved one with many gifts and love on one 'special' day; Valentine's Day. James absolutely _hated_ Valentine's Day. Like why waste all your money buying gifts when you could have done that months ago? Whoever came up with this holiday was very stupid, in James' opinion of course. The pretty boy was always annoyed with the couples acting so in love and blocking all the hallway space when he was trying to get to class. It just irritated him to no end. James was broken out of his thoughts when Jo spoke up again.

"Mr. Thomas, what are your plans for Valentine's this year." She asked, blinking her fake eyelashes rapidly.

Their literature teacher gave the blonde girl a strange look before clearing his throat.

"Miss Taylor, that is not appropriate for school right now." He said in his stern voice, a light blush tinting his cheeks as some students began to snicker.

The blonde teen only rolled her eyes, twisting her curly locks with her index finger. "Well, I was just wondering. Because you know, my boyfriend and I-" A loud groan cut her off mid-sentence.

"Jo, can you please shut up about Jett already. Nobody cares about your guys' stupid plans on that stupid holiday. Everyone hates Valentine's Day but you." James said, irritation visible in his voice.

Jo gave James a nasty look, then turned her attention back to the front, arms crossed over her chest. Mr. Thomas puffed out a breath, shaking his head at his students before teaching once more.

Three desks behind James and one row over sat a dirty blonde male. He had bright emerald green eyes and pale skin. He had two large eyebrows that looked like caterpillars and almost covered half of his face. The pale teen had frowned and pouted slightly when James confessed he hated Valentine's Day.

Kendall Knight has always had a sort a small crush on James Diamond. It started the day he first met the pretty boy. James' best friend, Carlos, and Kendall's best friend, Logan, had recently started hanging out. Soon enough, the two short boys had introduced their best friends to each other. The four boys had all began to hang out and eventually grew a strong bond. Kendall and James were close, and shared a good amount of secrets that they should share, but they weren't the best of friends. Kendall had only told Logan recently about his crush on James. The raven haired boy had been very understanding with the blonde's sexuality, seeing as it's the new thing in this generation.

Kendall stared at James, whom looked miserable. The blonde wondered why he hated Valentine's Day. Sure the holiday seemed to be a waste of time, but it could still be very enjoyable, even if you are single. All of a sudden, a brilliant idea had sparked in Kendall's head. The blonde male smirked to himself, laughing slightly at his new found plan.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning, the first day of February. James nearly dragged himself into the school building, giving dirty looks to everyone who looked cheerful and happy. As the brunette male made his way over to his locker, he stopped just a few steps away. There, in the small slip of his locker, was a single rose sticking out. James looked around, slowly making his way to the front of his locker. He quickly grabbed the rose, examining it like it would explode any minute now.

"What's with the rose?" James nearly had a heart attack, nearly jumping out of his skin when Carlos appeared on the side of him. He glared slightly at his Latino friend who was biting his bottom lip to hold back his laughter.

James shrugged, "Don't know. It was just sticking out of my locker when I got here." James continued to look at the rose, a small smile appearing onto his face.

"Ooo, Jamie has a secret admire." Carlos sing-song, making James shove him playfully.

"Whatever." The pretty boy said and they both laughed as they made their way to their first hour class.

Kendall leaned against the wall, smiling proudly at his plan. Step one out of the way, the blonde thought to himself.

* * *

For the next four days, James continued to receive a single rose in his locker. At first, the pretty boy thought it was cute, but now it was just annoying him to no end. His so called 'secret admire' would just leave a rose in his locker and nothing else.

James sighed sadly as he grabbed yet another rose from his locker. He closed his locker and slowly made his way to his first hour class.

Kendall bit his lip as he watched James' retrieving figure sadly. He jumped in his spot when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You know, you can't keep giving him roses. It get boring after a while." Logan said, watching as James walked away also.

Kendall sighed, knowing his best friend was right. "I know. But I don't know what else to do!"

"Change it up. Give him a letter or something. I bet he's dying to know who keeps sending him all those roses." Logan shrugged, his deep, chocolate eyes now staring at Kendall. The blonde stared right back, racking his brain for ideas.

Kendall licked his lips, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course. I'm always right."

Kendall just rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was an all-new week. James slowly dragged himself down the hallway, his head faced down. He was extremely upset at the moment. Before he had left for school, James and his mother had gotten into a heated argument about his grade in chemistry. James hated when he fought with his mother. She was his best friend, besides Carlos, and he really loved her. Whenever they fought, it tore a piece of his heart out.

Kendall bit at his bottom lip as he watched James walk over to his locker, head down. He looked so upset and Kendall wanted to do something. Then the blonde thought of the note he left in the brunette's locker. He had wrote something about how good James always looked. Kendall wanted to slap himself at that moment. James would probably be even more upset after reading that note, thinking Kendall only liked him for his body. Kendall watched as James slowly did his locker combination. The blonde quickly pulled out a new piece of paper and quickly wrote down something in his chicken scratch. He sped walked over to James and the pretty boy was beginning to unfold the paper. He snatched that paper out of James' hand and replaced it with the new one and walked off before James even had the chance of what was going on.

James looked back as he saw Kendall round the corner. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion before unfolding the new paper in his hands.

_Smile beautiful. Seeing your beautiful smile makes my day turn a whole 180. _

_Love, KK_

A smile slowly started to appear on James' facial features as he read the note over and over and _over_ again. He placed the note over his heart as he turned to look at where Kendall had disappeared moments before.

* * *

The next day, Kendall approached James as the pretty boy was talking to Carlos.

"Hey James." The blonde teen called out, sweating slightly from his nervousness.

James turned around, smiling brightly at Kendall. "Hi Kendall. What's up?"

Kendall licked his lips nervously before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a note. "I uh, I have something for you."

He handed James the note, who took it eagerly.

"Really? Thanks Kendall." James began to open the note. Kendall shot a look over to Carlos who was giving him a bright smile. James soon began to smile shyly as his cheeks began to tint a light pink.

_Seeing you makes my heart beat rapidly. You make my mind go fuzzy and crazy. I adore it._

_Love, KK._

"Aw. Thank you, Kendall." James said, pulling the blonde teen into a hug. Kendall blushed widely but wrapped his arms around James' waist, returning the hug.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked when they pulled away.

"Yes, it was really sweet."

"Well I'm glad."

* * *

The next day, James walked into his first hour class. He was on his phone, texting his friend Camille about a math assignment. The pretty boy was so caught up in his phone he didn't notice he almost ran into his desk. James looked up, making sure no one saw him, only to gasp in surprise. On his desk was a small glass bowl filled with a bunch of little heart tart candies. There was a huge one right in the middle that read: _Ur a cutie._

James blushed as he sat down in his seat. He pulled the bowl close to him, seeing a white piece of paper underneath it.

_Enjoy cutie. ;)_

_Love Kendall._

James could only crack a smile. He didn't understand why the blonde was being so nice to him all of a sudden. Of course James had always thought Kendall was attractive and really freaking hot, but there is no way Kendall was interested in James.

"Oh! Candy!" Carlos said, snatching the bowl from James.

"Hey, that's mine!"

* * *

"So Carlos told me how much you love cheesecake so I went out and bought you this. It's not much but…"

"Not much? That thing is huge, Kendall."

The two boys were currently standing outside the doors of the cafeteria. Kendall had surprised James yet again, with a heart shaped platter of small little cheesecakes. James had instantly melted when he saw Kendall carrying the box towards him.

"You really don't have to do all this, Kendall." James said, breathlessly.

"I know but I want to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey James. I saw this bracelet yesterday and instantly thought of you." Kendall said, holding up a small black box.

"Uh…" James said, trying to find words.

"Here try it on." Before James could say anything else, Kendall had took the bracelet from the box and nearly shoved it onto James' wrist.

James looked down at his right wrist. There was a well fitted black velvet bracelet with small little white heart surrounding it. James twirled his hand around, staring at the bracelet in awe.

Kendall hummed. "Yup, it looks extremely perfect on you. Well bye, James." Kendall kissed the pretty boy on the cheek and nearly sprinted to his next hour class.

James could only continue to stare in awe.

* * *

The next day, James was walking out of the school building towards his car. It was the end of the day and the pretty boy was ready to go home and relax. All day had been very stressful. He had to come in early to make up some missing work and also rewrite his entire essay for biology because he didn't include citations. God, James really disliked his bio teacher so much.

James stopped when he reached his car.

"Logan? What are you doing?" He questioned when he spotted the shorter male nest to his car.

The raven haired teen grumbled under his breath, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. He shoved the paper in James' direction with an annoyed expression.

"It's from Kendall." Was all he said.

James' eyes widen as he quickly snatched up the paper, unfolding it in a rush.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I'm not good with poems but,_

_You make me laugh and smile, _

_And I think I really like you._

_Love Kendall. _

James could feel his hear melt as he leaned against his car. The pretty boy looked around to find Logan gone and he was all alone in the school's parking lot. James read the little poem one more time, smiling wildly, as he jumped into his car.

* * *

"So we're back to the roses?" James chuckled slightly as Kendall handed him a chocolate rose.

The blonde teen rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"Not necessarily. This is a chocolate rose. Unlike all the other roses, you can actually eat this one." Kendall joked, adding in a flirtatious wink.

James threw his head back, laughing loudly as he clutched onto his text books tightly. Kendall beamed.

"You really are sweet, you know that?" He said, making Kendall blush again.

"Yeah, well you know." Kendall said sheepishly.

James giggled, shaking his head. He placed a light kiss to Kendall's cheek, making the blonde start to sweat.

* * *

James stopped writing his vocabulary when the teacher called out for the class' attention. All the students looked towards the front of the room as the school's choir started to enter.

Everyone was confused for a moment before a red-haired girl spoke. She cleared her throat, "This is a singing valentines for James Diamond from Kendall Knight. Enjoy."

The class turned to look at James, the pretty boy sinking into his chair as he blushed wildly. There were a few small giggles and chuckles as the choir cleared their throats.

"_Mmmm. _

_Oh Baby! Baby, baby, baby. _

_You make my mind spin. _

_Oh baby (BABY!)! _

_Baby, baby, baby! _

_You make my heart win._

_Baby, you got me all stuck up on yooouuu!_

_I never want to lose yooouuu! _

_Oh baby! Baby, baby, baby! _

_You make me jump for joy!_

_Oh baby (Baby)!_

_Baby, baby, baby!_

_You make me feel all out of this world!_

_Baby! Baby! Baby! Babyyyyy! _

_I-i-I-i Loooveee Yooouuuu!" _

The class cheered and laughed as the choir sung out the last note. James had a huge smile as he clapped and laughed along with the rest of his classmates. As embarrassing as it was, he had to admit he loved it.

* * *

"Carlos, I'm starting to think Kendall may like me." James started as he and Carlos made their way down to their first hour class.

Carlos playfully rolled his eyes. "Really? What gave you that idea?" He sarcastically asked.

James glared at him. "Carlos! I am being serious! Like, he's been nice to me for the past two weeks and has brought me all kinds of stuff. I mean, I like him back but… I don't know. It just seems so random and weird, you know?"

Carlos sighed as they rounded the corner and began to head up the stairs. He smiled though, he knew Kendall liked James. Logan had told him that secret last week when they were hanging out. "James, you are seriously overreacting about this. If you like Kendall then you should give him a chance. Who know, maybe you two will fall in love and grow old together?" Carlos joked and James scoffed.

"You are no he- Whoa." James and Carlos stopped in the doorway of their literature classroom. Many people were surrounding James' desk, but the pretty boy could see the view perfectly clear.

There was a bunch of rose petals surrounding his desk. On top of his desk, there was a heart made out of rose petals and in the middle was a bag. James couldn't exactly see what was in the bag, but he had a good guess. Tied to the red heart bag were a bunch of balloons that read: _Be Mine_ or _Happy Valentine's Day! _Sitting in James' chair was a big grayish/white stuffed bear. In the bear's arms was a big, heart shaped card.

James walked over to his desk, Carlos right behind him. He took the bear from his chair, grinning slightly at the softness of it.

"Wow." He breathed, staring at all the items in disbelief.

"Yeah, wow." Carlos said, gently patting the bear's head. Suddenly the room was filled with soft 'awes'.

James and Carlos turned around to see Kendall walking through the door, dressed in a suite and arms behind his back. He approached James' desk, staring at the brunette with bright green eyes. He smiled when James' hazel pools widen in shock.

"So, I'm guessing you got the hint by now?" Kendall said, smiling softly.

Not being able to find his words, James only nodded his head. Kendall continued to smile. The blonde teen dropped to his knee, holding his hands out in front of him, revealing a box of chocolates and a rose. He smiled hopeful.

"Will you be mine, James?" Kendall asked coolly.

James stared, stared and stared before saying, "Yeah."

Kendall got back onto his feet with a huge smile. He gently pulled James to him by the hips before pressing their lips together. The classroom clapping at the scene.

* * *

**So I really wanted to post a Valentine's fic. I really don't know if this was good or not, but eh. And I totally made up that song the choir sang. Yea, I know. It's horrible. Soo…a new chapter of A Thousand Years should be up sometime this weekend, I promise. So until then…Review please!**

**~Kaylah **


End file.
